Fluorine-containing polymers (i.e., “fluoropolymers”) are a commercially useful class of materials. Fluoropolymers include, e.g., crosslinked fluoroelastomers, uncrosslinked fluoroelastomer gums, and semi-crystalline fluoroplastics. Generally, fluoroelastomers exhibit significant tolerance to high temperatures and to harsh chemical environments. Consequently, they are particularly well adapted for use as seals, gaskets, O-rings, and other molded parts in systems that are exposed to elevated temperatures and/or harsh chemicals. Such parts are widely used in the chemical processing, semiconductor, aerospace, and petroleum industries, among others.
Fluoroelastomers often include a cure-site component to facilitate cure in the presence of a catalyst. One class of useful cure-site components includes nitrile group-containing monomers, which, in the presence of catalysts, form triazines. These cure-catalysts are typically organotin catalysts, ammonium salts, or ammonia-generating compounds. Such catalysts, however, may be toxic, and/or may release considerable amounts of ions such as undesirable extractable metal residues in the cured materials.